Storm
by Coraline15
Summary: The most severe thunderstorm in Gravity Falls History. (More Detail Inside)
1. Chapter 1

Storm

 _ **Disclaimers: Dipper Pines and Co. are owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit.**_

Writer's Note: I was taking to my dad about Oregon and he told me it rains a lot there and I also thought about how dangerous thunderstorms can be. So, I decided to write this.

Part One

Dipper, Wendy, and Mabel were spending the day in town. It was still relatively early and they didn't seem to have much planned for the day. Considering the shack was now owned by Soos, there was no real need for having the shack open when business was slow. The day was rather warm, not unlike any usual day in Gravity Falls during the summer months. The weather had become unbearably hot for the past few weeks, but they were lucky that it hadn't been too hot that morning.

As they made their way toward the arcade, Dipper glanced over across the street they were walking down. Be saw Robbie and Tambry standing at the corner, chatting amiably. Dipper stopped and watched them for a moment. They were really enjoying each other's company nowadays. Ever since the 'Love God' incident, the two had become inseparable. It was thanks to Mabel that Robbie was able to move on from being away from Wendy. He was happy Wendy would now be free to spend more time with him instead of Robbie.

Dipper froze as he saw them glance in his direction. The pair gave him a hard look, not liking that he was staring at them. Dipper smiled nervously and gave them an anxious wave. Robbie and Tambry harrumphed and turned their backs to him and started heading down the street. Dipper stopped as he gulped nervously. He then heard a voice from behind him.

"Dipper?"

"Nguhh!?" he yelped, turning around.

Wendy and Mabel were giving him a confused look, to which Dipper replied.

"Uh- n-nothing! I was just uh.."

He trailed off but silence between them didn't last for long. On the many television sets, the familiar face of the town's news reported appeared.

"Breaking news! There are reports of a severe thunderstorm that will be descending upon Gravity Falls in a matter of hours! Anyone who is in the area should head to their homes and wait out the storm and stay clear of any windows!"

Dipper and others who were gathering around the store window stared on in horror at what was being said.

"I am Shandra Jimenez, and..."

Dipper tuned her out as he turned to Wendy and Mabel.

"Guys! What do we DO!?"

"It's the end of the WORLD!" shrieked Old Man McGucket, flailing his arms about. "Everything's gonna FLOOD!"

"We don't know that for SURE!" Mabel responded, not wanting to worry everyone.

Dipper however started to feel an unusually cool breeze before a single drop of rain landed on his head. He glanced up at the sky as another drop landed on his cheek. Wendy and Mabel soon felt a drop landing on them as well. Then another and another. It started slow, but it soon began to increase at an alarming rate. Everyone soon began to panic as rain started to fall on them.

Dipper looked out toward the horizon. Dark, black clouds loomed high above the outskirts of the town. Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy stared on in awestruck horror as they watched the the clouds approaching from the distance. They could see bolts of electric charge etching their way throughout the blanket of clouds. At this time, the wind was already beginning to pick up, and Dipper nearly had to shout to be heard.

"We need to warn Soos and Grunkle Stan!"

All around them, bits of trash and litter had begun to be lifted from the ground and tossed about around them. Dipper felt something hard hit him in the shoulder and winced. He then let out a pained gasp as a piece of broken glass flew past, grazing against his cheek.

"Dipper! We need to go NOW!" Wendy yelled over the growing wind. "It's getting too dangerous to be out here!"

They both ducked as a sheet of metal flew just past their heads and clattered about across the ground. Wendy helped Dipper to his feet and they soon took off from the direction they had been walking from, hoping they would make it to the Mystery Shack in time.

 **Author's Note: There is more to come soon..**


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Wendy, Dipper, and Mabel ran through the driving rain, their footfalls amplified by the splashing of water. The water had already begun to cover the ground by the time they had reached the trail leading to the Mystery Shack. When they reached the wooden steps leading up to the shack, water was nearly up to the first step.

They burst through the door to the Mystery Shack, their clothing completely soaked through from the driving rain. The trio hurried to the main part of the shop to find Stan already gathering up what he could carry in his bags.

"THERE you are!" he shouted at them. "We don't have much time!"

Soos soon hurried into the room, his arms filled with an assortment of food and decorative Knick-knacks he had set up throughout the shop.

"Dudes! How bad is it out there? I'm not sure how much of this will be safe from the rain."

"It's getting pretty bad," Dipper responded. "The water's nearly up to the steps!"

"Actually.." started Wendy before trailing off.

Dipper noticed her looking out toward the still open door and froze. The water was already at the second step.

"Dipper! What do we DO!?" cried Mabel.

They heard muffled shouts from the other room and ran into the room to see their great uncle Ford emerging from behind the still surprisingly functioning vending machine.

"We need to head to higher GROUND!" he yelled.

Ford was completely soaked from when the water had seeped into the basement. It was lucky he had managed to make it to the ground floor, before he became trapped.

Ford opened up the laptop he had managed to save from the rising water, setting it down on a nearby table.

"This is only the beginning of what's to come.." Ford began to explain. "The rain is going to get worse and if these readings are right, the rivers will overflow their banks, and cover the streets.."

"I TOLD you it's the END!" shouted McGucket, sticking his head in through the still open window.

Everyone stared at him as he then fled the area to escape the growing flood. It was then Dipper noticed the water was now up to their ankles and was increasing with every passing minute.

"Guys! We need to HURRY!" Dipper shouted.

There was a sudden clacking noise as something hit against part of the nearby window. They turned and could see a small catch forming in the window.

"What was that?" asked Wendy.

The noise came again as a clump of what seemed to be ice struck against the window. They stared outside as the heavy drops of rain have now formed into hail.

"We need to go! NOW!" Ford yelled.

Gathering everything they could carry, Dipper led everyone out into the growing storm. A chill ran through them as they plunged into the now knee-deep water. As they trudged through the rising water, they tried to shield themselves from the hail that was now pelting them from above. Dipper heard a pain scream and spun to find Mabel clutching her face in agony.

"Mabel!"

His sister glanced up and Dipper froze.

"Dipper..!"

Mabel was in tears. A large cut bled from her right eye, which was now swelling shut from the impact of hail.. Dipper hurried to her and began to help her along, so they could catch up to the others.

"Down worry! We're-!"

Dipper felt a sharp pain in his forearm as a golf-ball sized piece of ice hit him. He didn't stopped. He had to keep going.

—

Elsewhere, the flow of water in the river had rapidly due to the heavy rain. Mud and top soil from the hillsides began to fill the river to its capacity to the point of bursting its banks. Many of the trees along the banks began to buckle until the roots of the trees came loose, and soon joined the river as it washed over the hills surrounding Gravity Falls.

—

When they reached the town hall, the water was now waist-deep. Everyone in town had tried to take shelter in the town hall but found that it was already overly crowded.

"Whattaya MEAN 'No more room!?'" Lazy Susan shouted as she and everyone else tried to shove their way in.

"I MEAN there's no more ROOM!" replied Sheriff Blubs as he and Deputy Durland stood in front of the door. "We can't fit anymore people in here!"

"C'mon, Man!" shouted Robbie as he held Tambry close to him. "Ya can't just leave us out here!"

"Sorry, kid, but there's nothing we can do!" responded Blubs.

Dipper turned to the others as a thought came to him.

"The MANSION!" he yelled. "We could go to the Northwest Mansion!"

Everyone turned toward him as he continued speaking.

"I know it's not owned by the Northwests anymore, but that mansion is the highest point in Gravity Falls!"

"How do you know that?" challenged Robbie stepping forward.

"Because I've BEEN at the mention!" Dipper countered back. "It's our only-"

Dipper stopped and froze as his gaze landed on the flow of water that was heading toward them from the hillside.

Robbie and others soon caught sight of the approaching wall and stood in paralyzed terror as it began to wash over the town.

 **Author's Note: More will be here soon..**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

The water plowed through the crowd, knocking many of them off their feet as the water smashed through many of the town's buildings and lifting many of the vehicles from their parking spaces in the street. Dipper broke the surface, gasping for air and was struggling to stay afloat as the water relentlessly pummeled against him.

"Mabel!? Wendy!? Grunkle Stan!?" Dipper screamed over the rushing water.

"DIPPER!"

He turned toward the sound of his great uncle Ford's voice. He was taking refuge in one of the wooden boats that had been in the nearby sporting goods stores. Mabel and Soos were with him. Ford and Soos helped Dipper into the boat. As they sped down through the street made river, he caught a glimpse of Stan atop an abandoned pickup truck.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper shouted.

Ford threw a rope to his brother as they floated past. As they helped Stan into the boat, Dipper realized someone wasn't there with them.

"Wendy? Wendy!" Dipper yelled.

He turned and saw her break the surface of the water and struggling to stay above the water as mud and uprooted trees floated through the rushing water.

"WENDY!"

Dipper leapt out from the boat into the water and swam to Wendy's aid. Dipper knew how dangerous it was to try and swim in this type of current but he couldn't lose her!

As Dipper approached, he saw her shoulder was in pretty bad shape, not to mention she had received a few other injuries from the hidden debris beneath the water. Dipper reached her and took her by the arm, keeping her afloat on his back. Though he had been a bit shorter than Wendy at one time, he now nearly matched her height considerably, Wendy now only being a full head taller. Dipper swam, putting all his muscles into making it back to Ford and the others, with Wendy holding onto him around his shoulders.

Dipper made sure to keep her head from going below the water as he continued to swim. His feet dragged through along the pavement at the more shallow parts of the now man-made river as he fought for traction.

"Don't worry, Wendy! I'll get us to safety!"

Dipper continued to struggle through the water. Wendy glanced up and could see one of the trees were heading toward them.

"DIPPER!"

Dipper turned his head in horror as the massive trunk drew closer. Wendy, not wanting Dipper to get injured, turned them around, allowing her body to take the full brunt of the impact. The two were plunged beneath the water as the tree plowed over them, knocking the wind out of Wendy as the wood collided with her back.

"DIPPER!" screamed Mabel as she saw them go under.

Dipper however, soon emerged from the surface and managed to reach them, pulling an unconscious Wendy with him. Dipper lifted Wendy up the best he could and allowed Mabel and Stan pull her in while Ford and Soos pulled Dipper up. Dipper quickly turned to Wendy, who had not yet stirred.

"Wendy..!" Dipper yelped.

He shook her gently but she did not respond.

"Wendy..! PLEASE!"

Dipper checked for a pulse and could feel it, but it was faint.

"D-don't worry, Wendy!"

Dipper the began to try and resuscitate her. Mabel and the others watched anxiously as Dipper continued to try and revive her. As Dipper did the last few compressions, Wendy's body lurched. Her body spasmed as it began expelling the muddy water onto the floor of the boat. Wendy took in deep and heaving breaths as Dipper sat beside her and squeezed her hand. As he looked at her, he could see the bruise spreading out from her back and shoulder.

"Wendy.." Dipper whispered. "You.."

He trailed off and Wendy smiled.

"I c-couldn't let you.. J-just get messed up like that.."

She winced as she tried to move herself into a seated position.

"But y-you could have DIED!?" Dipper exclaimed.

"Hey.." Wendy grinned. "We're not dead yet.."

Dipper smiled.

"Plus, we were lucky.." Wendy added, speaking a bit softer.

It was true. He and the others have at least made it to a momentary safe-haven. Dipper had wondered who was still out there. He hadn't seen any sight of Robbie or Tambry who had only just been feet away when the river had hit the town. It was when he realized the boat filling with water that he snapped from his thoughts.

"Guys! The boat's sinking!"

Everyone began to frantically try and bail the boat as it sped wildly down the river. Thinking quickly, Ford used the rope to lasso a nearby fallen tree.

Hang ON!" he shouted.

As the rope grew taut, everyone was wrenched out from the boat and onto dry land, moments before the boat collided with brick and smashed into pieces.

They lay in a tired heap on the ground before they finally rose to their feet. Wendy took a step and felt her left leg buckle beneath her.

"Wendy?" Dipper asked, concerned.

"I-it's nothing.." Wendy insisted. "I-i just kinda hurt my leg back there.. i-I'll be fine.."

Dipper wanted to press on about her injuries but stopped as he realized where they had ended up.

It was the front gate of the old Northwest Mansion.

 **Author's Note: We have had where it's rained so hard that roads had been washed out and trees were uprooted and there were massive floods through the area..**


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Dipper helped Wendy along as they headed closer toward the gate. He remembered when he had been called to take care of a haunting at this mansion and how it was caused by Pacifica's parents refusing to allow the town's folk in after they had helped to build the mansion. Come to that, he hadn't seen Pacifica or her parents since Weirdmogeddan. He wondered if after everything that happened she had moved. He caused he couldn't really blame her, since her parents had basically gave all their money to Bill and had to..

He snapped out of his thoughts as he realized he had been mumbling to himself and Wendy was giving him a questioning look.

"Um.. I-it's nothing.." Dipper responded.

He looked up as the gates to the estate opened. Dipper could see others had made it to the mansion. He saw Lazy Susan, along with Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland and many of the other citizens of Gravity Falls.

He glanced over and for reasons unknown, he was actually relieved to see Robbie and Tambry were there as well. Tambry was supporting Robbie, who had a large gash on the right side of his head, which was still bleeding. Tambry herself had a couple of bruises and scrapes but was no worse for ware.

Lightning suddenly split the sky, followed by a loud crack of thunder that quaked the ground they stood on. Everyone hurried inside as the hail began to once again fall from the sky. The loud clacking of hail echoed off the high ceilings of the main room in the mansion. There was another much louder crash as thunder rang out around them. The mansion shook around them, causing a whimper of fear from the citizens. Most of the town was gathered at the mansion.

Everyone took a step back at the shattering of glass as soft-ball sized hail blew in the windows. Mabel clung to Stan and Ford, whimpering fearfully as the wind picked up. Rain and hail began to pile up near the shattered windows.

"Stay away from the WINDOWS!" yelled Dipper.

Everyone began to panic as the wind began to pick up.

Another flash of lightning lit up the outside world. This flash was now much closer, so close in fact, Dipper, Wendy and the others could feel the electricity radiating off of it. The ground shook as an ear splitting crash of thunder shook the mansion down to its foundation. Rain water spilled in through the broken windows. Everyone took cover as another flash of lightning lit up the room. Dipper jumped back, the bolt of lightning striking the spot where he had been earlier. Everyone moved to the center of the massive room as thunder crashed loudly around them. There they huddled, noting the flashes and crashes becoming much more frequent. It continued in this fashion until, finally, the flashes of light and crashing of thunder went silent. The only sound that could be heard was the pattering of rain striking against the roof on the mansion. As the rain continued on, the fear that gripped the townspeople finally gave way to relief. Dipper glanced around as everyone began to settle in for the remainder of the storm. He then turned and looked out one of the busted out windows. He could see soft, silvery light that bathed the outside world.

 **Author's Note: A bit shorter than other chapters, but hope to get more up soon..**


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

It had been hours since anyone had been outside the mansion. Taking a moment, Dipper and Wendy soon opened the door and left the mansion. Everyone else began to follow behind them. They all surveyed the damage to the town.

Wendy felt a pain in her heart as she looked out at the ruined town from their position on the hillside. Many of the roads and streets were no longer visible as most the town had become completely submerged. Dipper watched her from a distance, a sadness filling his chest as he saw her in distress.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. He jumped when he saw Robbie and Tambry. Dipper gulped nervously as he took a step back. Robbie stared at him, then looked at Wendy.

"You should probably go see if she's okay.." Robbie responded, surprising Dipper.

"I mean, you know.." Robbie shrugged.

Dipper only stared at him. Robbie soon growled in annoyance.

"Look, I know I've been a jerk and all that.." he continued, soon turning to Tambry. "But I got no reason to.. I mean.. I'm with Tambry now.. So, why would I need to be?"

Dipper shook his head to clear it.

"I.. You... HUH!?" Dipper stuttered.

"You obviously got a thing for her.. And I can respect that.." Robbie responded.

At seeing Dipper's dumbfounded expression, Robbie facepalmed.

"Can't believe I'm saying this.." he mumbled. "Look... You need to step up and tell her how you feel."

Dipper took a moment before glancing back at Wendy. He soon nodded and made his way to Wendy's side.

"Wendy?"

Wendy turned to Dipper and hugged him tightly, surprising Dipper. She held onto him as tears slipped down her face.

"Everything's gone.." Wendy uttered softly.

"Wendy.. Wendy, it's okay..." Dipper soothed gently.

"It... It just.."

"Wendy... It'll be okay.." Dipper whispered gently. "I know this is hard.. B-but we can rebuild.. All that matters is everyone is okay... T-that you're okay.." he added, looking her in the eyes.

A tear slipped down Wendy's cheek and Dipper gently brushed it away but pulling her back into a comforting hug. Wendy wept openly as Dipper continued to comfort her. The other citizens took in the sight of devastation, their own sadness apparent on their faces.

Mabel looked up at her two great uncles, wanting to know what should be done next. Ford looked back at her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"This might seem bad.." he started softly.

He soon turned to address the crowd.

"But if we work together and do our best," he continued. "There's nothing we can't do.."

Everyone began muttering to each other as they thought it through.

"Remember Weirdmageddon..? We never gave up or backed down.. We WILL get through this.. If we work together.!"

A cheer erupted from the gathered townspeople as Ford finished his statement. Wendy and Dipper, who had been listening in on the speech, smiled as they realized, Ford was right. They had been through much worse than this and if they worked as a team, they could do anything, which included doing the repairs of the town. Dipper was snapped out of his thoughts as Wendy gave him a soft peck on the cheek. Dipper turned and stared at her in surprise, to which Wendy smiled and hugged him tight.

 **Author's Note: Yes.. This is hinting at what you're thinking about, and I apologize for anyone who does not approve.. Please do not hate..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue~

Though it had taken weeks for the water to recede, the citizens of Gravity Falls were making a decent amount of progress in cleaning up the town. Mabel and her friend Greta and Candy helped keep spirits high as they helped to clear all the debris that had been left behind. With Ford, Stan, and Soos' help, they were able to clean up and repair some of the less damaged building to give some of the citizens a place to stay for the time being. Dipper and Wendy helped Lazy Susan turn the mansion's main hall into an improvised kitchen to make up for the loss of the diner to insure everyone in the work effort would be fed. Dipper glanced over to see Wendy had went out into the hillside. A bit concerned, Dipper followed behind her.

"Wendy?"

She turned around and gave him a smile.

"Hey.." she responded softly.

"Everything okay?"

Wendy just turned and looked back out into the distance.

"So much has happened.." Wendy muttered softly. "What if.. What if it's never the same?"

Dipper approached and gently took her hand.

"It won't be, Wendy.. But that's not going to change anything.."

She gave him an off look, to which Dipper replied.

"It won't change because we're all still here.. Even if everything got destroyed.. It won't change the fact that we can make it better.."

Dipper then let out a frustrated grunt.

"GOD! That sounds so CLICHE!"

Wendy chuckled at this and gave his shoulder a light punch.

"It doesn't matter, Dipper.. You're still right..! Even if it's cliche."

Dipper smiled at this and soon looked out toward the town.

"We really made it through the worst of it, hadn't we?" he asked.

"Yeah.." responded Wendy. "It's because of you that we were able to get to safety."

Dipper chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah.."

They were silent before Dipper turned to Wendy and gave her a soft peck on the cheek. Wendy stared at him in surprise but soon smiled and leaned down to give him a soft kiss. At first Dipper was in shock but soon his eyes slipped closed as he put his arms arms around her, gently kissing her back. Out in the distance, the sun had begun to set as the work on fixing Gravity Falls continued.

 **The End**

 **Author's Note: And so ends another story.. I hope you all enjoyed this and I hope to write more soon.**


End file.
